Diabolik Lovers BLOODY BOUQUET Vol.4 Shu Sakamaki/Translation
Track 01 – Disturbed morning sleep (14:24) ' ' I, who have become the head of the Sakamaki family, am living in the underworld castle with that woman. It’s tiresome to live together with someone in the first place, more so alone with a human…it’s something the past me wouldn’t have even considered. Plus, I can’t believe I don’t find it half bad either. *stepping sounds* What? It’s you? I’m tired. If you want to sleep with me, be quiet and lie down. If that’s not it, then get out. 01:07 Huh, the errand of a familiar again? It’s probably an uninteresting task anyway, isn’t it? Don’t mind it. More importantly, come over here. No “but”s. Just come over here. *stepping sounds* Right, right…like that… …even the familiar’s not so unrefined to bother us when we’re hugging each other on the bed. That’s why you only need to be quiet and listen to what I say. 02:00 Jeez. That was a big miscalculation. If it’s like this, the previous one was better. It’s not even my real intent to work for the family as the head. What I mean? Think for yourself about that. *yawn* I’ll sleep again. Jeez, there’s still something else? Sigh. That’s why, I told you to ignore the familiar! If you want to bother me, should I drive you out too? No way. How many times do you think I was fooled by this “it’s not going to take long”? I’m going to sleep. If it’s important, do it instead. 03:05 *sigh* If you say that much, how about pleading for it cutely? If you do that, I’ll think about it. Heh. You’re good at it, isn’t it? Don’t start lying to me so late in the game. I’ve known for long that you’re a lewd woman who can be stirred up with words. Come on, do it quickly. Come on. Hmm? Well, showing off your thin body is a way, but do you know that it makes me want less to move if you cling to me like that? 04:00 Heh, of course. If you do that to me on the bed, there’s only one thing to do…Hahaha.(meaning having sex) Oh, or maybe you’re seducing me? You don’t have enough sex appeal though. Heh. Changing your expressions so much, you really are an interesting woman. *Sigh* I got it, I’ll wake up. Huh? You’re noisy. It’s a familiar, so it doesn’t matter if my clothes are creased. In the first place, it’s your fault for not coming to change my clothes. 05:00 Huh, where are my tie and cuffs? Hey, are they lying around there? Not there. Start by looking on the bed. They probably came off while I was sleeping. They’re either under the pillow or in the cover. Oh, I got it, then the cuffs should be around there… Maybe they’re somewhere in my shirt. If you’re doubtful, you can investigate.Not “huh”, I’m telling you to look for them. Come on, do it fast. You don’t want the familiar to wait, right? 06:00 You found them? Of course not. If you just look, you won’t find anything. Are you an idiot? You get it? Touch as much as you wish, like this. You know it’ fastest to look everywhere, you know that. Ah, maybe you should strip it all off. You’re in a hurry, aren’t you? Come on, take off my shirt. Right, that’s the right answer now. Heh. You stripping me on the bed is not something you see often. It’s pretty arousing. 07:05 You were actually hoping for it, right? Hoping that I’d do whatever I want to you here and engrave my marks deep into you. Hehe. Your face is red. It’s obvious you’re lying when you’re denying it. Hey, where should I suck from? It’s been a while so I’ll let you choose. The neck? Or the ear? I’m okay with the shoulder too. I see, first is the neck. Heh. I’ll make you feel good. You really like me to bite your neck. Every time I sink my fangs here… Huh? My marks are gone. We haven’t done it for that long, huh. Sorry. Heheh. Come on, relax. Maybe you’re nervous because it’s been a while? Or maybe you’re having anticipations? *biting and drinking blood* Heheh…Let your voice out. I want to hear it. *drinking blood* Ah, you’re noisy. Concentrate on what we’re doing now. This much is not enough for you either, is it? *drinking blood* What a loose face. Drown in me more and more. Are you still saying that? You’re with me but you’re still more concerned about the familiar’s issue, huh? Heh. I know. I know that your rejection is just an excuse. You want to hide the fact that you can’t get enough of my fangs, right? Pretending to be innocent all the time… 10:00 You never learn. But I love you that way… *drinking blood* Ah, right…? “Me too”, huh? You really have strange hobbies, huh? You like being teased deep in your body like this… Hm? If you’re saying it’s okay because it’s me, does means you were comparing it to the feel of another’s fangs? Who knows. Well, I have no intention of letting you go, so it doesn’t matter what the meager you thinks. I’m the only one allowed to carve my marks in your body. *drinking blood* Heheh. If you show me such a pleasurable face, I can’t stop. You also want to stay with me like this, don’t you? Then forget it. The Sakamaki’s job is surely something worthless. Forget troublesome stuff and only look at me. *drinking blood* 12:00 Heheh. You don’t have strength anymore, do you? Tell me what you want me to do, come on. Heheh. I got it. Come on, relax more. Leave yourself to me. *drinking blood* Whoops. I was too greedy, huh? You fainted with a sloppy expression…Heh… Hmm? The familiar’s presence got closer. Jeez. What do they want with me? *sigh* I’ll listen to what he has to say. Get some rest now so you won’t faint next time. When I come back, I won’t stop anymore. *creaking* *stepping sounds* 13:35 It’s really become troublesome. Thinking that, I went to the room where the familiar was waiting. The reason why I do this has no relation with it being for the house or from a sense of responsibility. It’s only for her. Spending our time quietly like this, it’s because I thought it’s important for humans to do that. Little by little, something is changing in me. While being with that woman, I understood that. That’s why I keep doing things that are unlike me. Track 02 – Black roses bouquet (06:17) *stepping sounds* *door opening* Hm? Hey, you’re not here? Jeez. In the end, I had to go to earth and only now I come back. *sigh* *stepping sounds* Hey! Where are you? It’s rare that I can’t feel her presence. Hm. *stepping sounds* Uh! Hey, what’s wrong? You’re not feeling well? Her breathing’s rough…What happened? Get a hold of yourself! Hm? A black rose? A written card…Who was it? Is this her blood? “The thorns of the black rose put on you a curse that can’t vanish. Your blood will rot away gradually, and will become tormenting poison. No one can stop it anymore. There is only one way to live, and that is to continue having your blood sucked only by the one you love. If you don’t follow this rule, the curse will kill you at once.” *sigh* Poison, huh? What bad taste. Sleep. You don’t need to force yourself to speak. I understood what’s happening. So where did the thorn cut you? Show me. Your finger, huh? Let me see it. *drinking blood* 02:20 *coughing* I see… It’s not just a prank, it seems. Then that means… *drinking blood* *gasping* Don’t stop me… *drinking blood**breathing hard* This horrible gift can only be provocation to me. Bring it on. I’ll get on with it. From your situation and this state I’m in…and it seems it’s some pretty powerful magic… *coughing* Ah…this is painful. But you’re also in pain, right? Then I can only do this. “That is to continue having your blood sucked only by the one you love”, huh? I can’t believe we can only live on in dependence to each other. It makes me want to throw up. But I don’t want to lose you. That’s why… 04:00 *drinking blood*gasping*breathing heavily* Don’t stop me…I only sucked a bit, and look at me in pain. You can imagine yourself when this poison spreads in your whole body, can’t you? Even a vampire’s in this state. You probably won’t be able to take it. Plus, if I don’t drink your blood, you’ll die just like that. You don’t get it? Your life is in my hands. I don’t want to see you dying right next to me. Uh, you’re noisy. 05:00 Worry for yourself instead of worrying about me. I’ll drink a lot of your blood as you wished, so how about being happy? “No”? Does that mean you want to die so badly that you’re clinging to me? How annoying… Then tell me clearly that I have no right to decide how you live and die. No way you really want to die because you don’t want to see me in pain? Anyway, we’re gong back to the room. Anyway’s fine if I can’t see that annoying black rose. Can you walk? Then, let’s go. Track 03 – Even though I’m by your side (09:03) *breathing heavily* Hey…I don’t think you can make it to the room…No other choice…I’ll…ugh, damn…So this means I don’t have enough strength to do this…Heh…That’s laughable… Uh… Does this look like I’m okay to you? More importantly, come over here. Hurry. You’re asking “what”? Of course it’s the continuation from before. I’ll suck your blood here. Give me more of your blood. You’re still resisting me? You’re becoming annoying, you know. Even if I suck more, it won’t be much different from the state I’m in now. Just sit quietly and let me suck your blood. You can be a good girl, can’t you? Heheh… I’ll suck plentifully… *drinking blood*breathing heavily* Shut up. This isn’t your fault, it’s the poison’s fault…Uh..damn…my vision’s… blurring… Don’t make that sort of face. It’s not as if I it’s that bad not to see…As expected, when I won’t even hear anymore, I won’t be able to listen to music….That’s a bit of a shame. Well, I won’t regret no matter what happens… 03:01 I won’t die. Come on, I’ll suck out more poison. Next is here. I can suck more out from here. *drinking blood*gasping*coughing* Damn…I can’t drink well anymore… But… more…blood… Why are you stopping me? If you’re saying you don’t want to see me in this unsightly state, you can close your eyes and turn your head away. No matter how much I suffer, I won’t die. I told you earlier…you get it, right? i only have pain. But you can die after pain. No matter how weak I get, you’re different…this is nothing compared to your death…uh…shut up…don’t order me around… *coughing* If you want to stop me that badly, should we end it all? 05:03 I’ll kill you…if I do that, everything will end. But in exchange, you also have to kill me. You can’t get out of it alone. In short, it’s going to be a double suicide. The one who sent this flower probably want that to happen. It’s disgusting, but it means we’re going to do as they want…Come on, do it fast. It’s not like you don’t know how to kill a vampire, right? We don’t have a silver knife here now… You know what do do now, right? 06:03 This is the place. You should cut here. There’s a good saber decorated on that wall, isn’t there? Do it…fast! Hah…I knew you’d say that…if you don’t even have that much resolve, don’t say you’re going to die anymore. Shut up and let me suck your blood. I have my resolve. I won’t back out from sucking your blood eternally while suffering…If that’s the only way to go on living, then I don’t mind…Even if my body can’t move, even if my senses leave me…if you’re with me, that’s enough… Heh…So you feel the same? You finally got it. Then, let me have it…Shut up and let me continue… *coughing* Damn. *coughing* Uh…why are you trembling…Are you scared to see me suffering in front of your eyes? But…that’s reality. Endure that much. 08:11 *gasping etc* Uh…don’t move…sit still. Relax so I can suck your blood more easily. Uh…that’s right…do it like that… *drinking blood*gasping* Uh…the numbness…Uh…At this rate…Uhh… Track 04 – For you (15:19) Uh…this is…? How did I get to the bedroom…? You brought me to the room? But…where did you get that much strength…? Ah, I see…You felt better as much as I sucked out the poison…that’s good…*sigh* Hm? My vision’s bad…Don’t the poison’s effect persist? Ah…oh well. More importantly, now you look in pain, come to me. Shut up and come here. Did your resolve wear off already? Let me have the poison before it’s too late. That’s right…Lean my way like that and put your hands on my back… Your face is pale…your body’s pretty cold too.. Well, I’m probably more than you. Uh, I wonder how much I need to suck out so you’ll go back to normal. Next is this part of the neck. *drinking blood* 02:00 *coughing* If you can’t stand looking at me, look out the window or something. Or do you want to listen to music to distract you? Now I feel like listening to Debussy’s Suite Bergamasque No. 3 “Clair de Lune”. Jeez, it fits. How ironical. It’s laughable. And then…you can also try thinking about someone else’s fangs… Then, what do you want to do? you don’t want this and that, this is not that sort of situation, is it? Do you know how to distract me from my pain? Um…well, it’s s-so. Cling onto me closely like that. *drinking blood* It’s hard to move, but it’s not bad to feel you like this. Maybe because I can also feel your smell… It all starts now… *drinking blood*coughing* Sorry…I feel a bit… Damn…after all, should we play some music? At least to drown my voice… *drinking blood*coughing* 05:00 That’s good…Pat my back more… Are you still in pain? Not your body…is your heart in pain? I see…the body and heart…which one is worse to be in pain? Sincerely, I don’t know…After I met you, I found out that sort of “heart” exists… Although I still don’t know the real nature of the heart…What do you think? I see…you too? But then, the pain of the body and the heart are just aggravating each other… I’m far off from saving you… Uh… Can you stand it? If you’re with me… Heh…then should we live like this forever together? We don’t need this much space…It should be a smaller place. We should lock ourselves in our room, close the curtains…play the gramophone and hug each other in a corner of the room the whole day…and live while sharing the pain…that might be good… I can’t believe I would think of wanting to share someone’s pain… When it comes to you, my stubbornness gets worse and I didn’t even understand how it’s possible…Heheh…It’s as if I’m a human… I thought that it’s strange to even be conscious of “eternity”…there’s nothing that can’t break…that should have been enough… 08:05 But now I don’t think the same. No…I can’t think the same…I found a precise reason for wanting to live…I don’t want to lose you. Stay by my side forever…Okay? Heheh…exactly what I said…I want only that… Heh…I feel sluggish… Saying something so embarrassing…I don’t know what sort of face I should make. How do I look like through your eyes? 09:00 Come on, answer. Heh. Of course. If you’re crying so much, of course you can’t see me. *kiss* I shouldn’t do things I’m not used to. What? If you want to answer me, wipe away your tears first. This is something where the mood is important, isn’t it? And you’re okay with that awful face? Heh. Wait. I didn’t say you should move farther. 10:00 Stay by my side forever. Hm? This is…no way…the rose’s thorn…disappeared… That means… Hey… *drinking blood* Your blood’s also back to normal…then the curse has been lifted…? I’m also back to normal… It means it wasn’t an impossible to undo curse…? Then…no way…it was my… Uh…how annoying… ore importantly, you showed an extremely surprised expression earlier. Why? Is it something you should be surprised about so late now? You knew I was trying to change for you… Huh…You’re so thick-headed. You’re really a troublesome woman, I have to explain everything to you. Living together like this, doing my tasks everyday without slacking off…it’s all for you. 12:00 Right, it’s not like I’m the one who’s thankful for the human-like lifestyle. It’s obvious. If possible, I’d want to live with depravity like I used to. But making a human go along with that is harsh, right? Well, it’s not bad to have you welcome me when I come home tired every night. Heh. When you show me that expression, more than an answer, I want this more. *kiss* That expression’s nice. *kiss* What’s with that face? How does it feel to look down on me? But I’m the one being assertive. 13:12 *drinking blood* Really, this is how your blood shuld be. *drinking blood* That face that makes it obvious you love me so much forever…show it to me forever. Heheh. Answering with so much energy in this situation…really, what a strange woman. Well, I am strange too for being stirred up by that. Haha. I’ll never let you go. So you do the same. 14:28 Seeing her face distorted with pain, I thought I wanted to releave her. I felt that with my whole body at that time. Thinking about it now, it’s just embarrassing. But she probably felt the way when she stroked down her chest in relief seeing that I wasn’t pain from drinking her blood anymore. There will be a gap when a vampire lives with a human that has a limited life span. The uneasiness of one of them disappearing first…if possible, I don’t want to feel that. That’s why, I accepted the change and wanted to make her everything mine only. Track 05 – I swear to the moonlight (10:18) Hm…a live performance, huh? That’s a nice sound. Why are you so restless? That’s not something to stare so much at. Stand straight. You’re dressed up so you look the part. I’m saying so, so believe me. Or more like, this isn’t something you should be so nervous about, is it? Come on, sit down. It was a good decision to reserve seats on the side. I already ordered the cuisine so you don’t have to do anything. We just open the plates brought in front of us. It’s easy, right? Huh? I’m not Reiji so I don’t care about manners. If you’re distracted by something like that, then just think about me like always. You’re too conscious of me lately. You space out and look at my back. If there’s something you want to say, how about just saying it? I took that into acount as all and brought you all the way to the earth. I thought you would be happy, but I guess I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done something so troublesome. Then relax, or else you won’t last. By the way, about that black roses bouquet, I researched a bit and couldn’t find the sender. How good for nothing he is. I’d let the familiar keep an eye on you, and he grabbed an opening. That face…did you really think I was letting you wait for me alone in the underworld house? I’m actually making it so I can figure out if there’s something unusual going on. Relax. I know everything about what you do everyday…Heheh… Who knows? What, are you doing something that’s bad if I find out? Failing your new cooking recipe isn’t much important. Or the fact that you were napping right before you came to welcome me and woke up in a hurry… Well, now I only said some things you seem like you’d do, but I guess I was right? Well, I guess it’s normal to be happy about that. You’re trying to make me happy, aren’t you? Now, I feel I can understand those feelings. *dishes sounds* Do you want to eat? Let’s keep the talk on hold until we finish the full course. 04:30 *dishes moving sounds* I’ll have coffee after the meal. Are you all right with the same? *stepping sounds* You look rather satisfied. Is that so? It’s normal. Well, I guess It’s so-so for something on earth. Truthfully, I didn’t care about eating until you came. I don’t really know about it. Even now, I think I don’t need to eat if it wasn’t something you made. I don’t need it anyway. But it’s not bad to have a meal with you like this. I can’t think of anything nice to say. Jeez. I thought it was something simple to act like a human…I can’t believe it’s something so troublesome. *stepping sounds* Come. Let’s go out on the terrace. 06:05 *stepping sounds* *door opening* *stepping sounds* *sigh* Darkness calms me down, after all. The chandelier’s light was too shiny. Huh, I felt sluggish. Don’t laugh! Don’t ruin my mood. I’ll just get it over with. I’ll only say it once, so listen carefully. Become mine. Let’s get married. Heheh. What are you so surprised for? Did you already forget the words “stay with me forever”? I really thought we understood each other then. Heh, it’s really troublesome. It was obvious without me needing to say it. It’s troublesome to always have to say it out loud. Ah, is that so? Well, if you’re happy, then I it’s okay. Then I’ll make you happier. Here. It’s a red rose bouquet this time. Will you accept it? They don’t have thorns though. But you may be cursed. 08:00 If you accept it, you may be cursed to never be able to leave me… Who knows? Depending on the one who accepts it, it’s a curse, isn’t it? What are you going to do? With this, you’re only mine. I’ll love you forever. *kiss* Well then, let’s do it the vampire way from now. I rented the terrace. No one will come here in this darkness. Do you think it’s okay to be bothered by others in this important? Shut up and accept me. 09:00 *drinking blood* Hehe. There’s a nice mark here. It’s redder than a rose…a mark of love. I told you, didn’t I? We’ll do it vampire style. I’ll drink plentifully. *drinking blood* Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations